Changing the Circumstances
by luvforsawyer
Summary: Formerly titled Fathers and Sons. Chris came back to save not just Wyatt, but his family. Slight AU. See notes in the first chapter. Rating upped for language.
1. Introduction

This story popped into my head and probably could use a little set-up, so here goes.

**Basic summary:** Chris traveled back in time to save his family, not just Wyatt. Wyatt's turn to evil is a tragic consequence of events. Events that Chris blames Leo for.

**Warnings:** This is only my second Charmed fanfic and the first with an original character. That being said, bear with me and feel free to offer (constructive) criticism if the character's a bit Mary-Sue or any characters seem out-of-character.

**Pairings:** Piper/Leo, mentions of Paige/Henry and Phoebe/Coop, brief mention of Chris/Bianca

**Time frame:** Set after Leo and Piper have learned Chris is their son, but aside from that, it's fairly AU (alternate universe)—meaning no Gideon and Wyatt's turning happens after Chris's birth (several years after).

**Last thing:** The original character's name, Lina (short for Melinda), is supposed to be pronounced LYNN-uh. There's an explanation for the unusual nickname in the story.


	2. Secrets

Chris orbed into the backyard. Lina loved the little garden. Of course, the garden wasn't there yet. They hadn't sat by Piper in the dirt and planted seeds for "puck-ins." They hadn't watered the little patches of dirt every day. The garden was still just a bare spot of dirt that the sisters hoped to turn into a real garden one day. A patch of dirt currently overrun with weeds and wildflowers.

Chris knelt down and touched the dirt, dragging his fingers through it. The memories washed over him. He didn't hear Phoebe step out into the garden, didn't hear her approach.

"Chris? What's the matter?"

He paused and wiped at the tears with the back of his hand. "What? Nothing."

Phoebe folded her arms across her chest. "Chris, I'm an empath. I know for a fact something's wrong. That would be why I asked you what is wrong and not if something's wrong. So spill it."

"Nothing, okay? Just leave me alone."

Phoebe hesitated but decided to let it go. "Okay."

She turned and went back in the house.

"He okay?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "He won't talk though."

Piper came in, her face full of confusion. "Where's Chris?"

"Outside. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute," she said and headed out the back door.

"Chris, you didn't answer when I called. You okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Please. Just—"

"No. Your Aunt Phoebe seems to sense that there's something bothering you. You don't want to talk to her, that's fine. But I'm your mother, so talk."

He shook his head. "Future stuff."

"No it's not."

"She can't sense that."

"No, but a mother can."

Chris looked at the ground.

"A mother can also tell when her kid's not telling the full truth about something."

"I haven't lied."

"But have you told me the full truth?"

He tightened his jaw, eyes shifting from her to the ground and back.

"You know, your father does the same thing when he doesn't want to admit something."

"I'm fine."

"Chris, can I ask you something?"

"Is it going to be whether or not I'm okay?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Then okay. But you know I can't answer stuff about the future."

"Fair enough. Why didn't you tell me you have a sister?"

"What?" 

"Your sister. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Chris stood up and walked a few yards away. "Don't have a sister."

Piper sighed and stood up, staring at his back. "Chris, I went for a checkup today."

He turned around. "What? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?"

"That. That is why I didn't tell you. That freaking out about it that you do. I'm fine. Just a regular ol' checkup. At least it was supposed to be. Then the doctor picked up on something he hadn't before. But I don't have to tell you what it was, do I?"

Chris's head dropped. "Mom…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she come with you?"

"I can't, okay? Please…"

She sighed, nodding. "Okay, fine. But I have to tell everyone."

"What? No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"For starters, they will notice if another baby is born with you."

"Just wait."

"Chris, I'm already bigger than I was with Wyatt, so unless you really think they're going to buy that you're some Amazon-sized baby…Chris, I'm telling them. Do you want to be there when I do?"

He shook his head. "They'll ask questions that I can't answer."

"Future consequences?"

He didn't answer.

Piper turned. "Well I'm going to go in and tell them then."

Chris nodded.


	3. Two

Piper shut the door. "Phoebe! Paige! Leo!"

The trio ran in from different points in the house. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you okay? Is it a demon?"

"What's goin' on?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out!"

They quieted.

"I want Wyatt here too. Where is he?"

"Playing in his playpen in the conservatory," Paige said.

"Good."

Piper strolled in and picked him up. "Hey little guy. Come sit with Mommy for a minute."

"Piper, what is it?"

"There's something I have to tell you guys."

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Shouldn't we get Chris?" Paige asked.

"Chris already knows. And as far as I know, yes, everything's okay."

"So what is it?"

"Okay, if you three don't shut it and let me talk for two seconds, I'm not telling you anything."

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"I went to the doctor and before you even ask, it was just a checkup. That's why I didn't tell you, because you all freak out if I say the word doctor."

"So what did the doctor say?" Leo asked.

"Well, it's more so a question of what the doctor heard," she said, looking down at Wyatt. She took a deep breath. "He heard two heartbeats."

"Oh my God," Phoebe said.

Leo's eyes filled with confused tears. "I-I don't understand. Are you saying…"

"I'm saying Wyatt has a little brother and a little sister."

"Two," Wyatt said.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "That's right. Two."

"Wait, then…where is she?"

"She's in there," Phoebe said, pointing to Piper's stomach.

Paige rolled her eyes. "No, I mean, where in the future? Chris came back and he says future Wyatt's all evil, so what about Mystery Daughter?"

"I don't know. Chris wouldn't tell me. He just got very…Chris and wouldn't talk about her."

"Do you think it's Melinda?"

"I don't know."

"Who's Melinda?" Paige asked.

"Uh, possible future daughter the Elders let her see while we were dating," Leo said.

"The same Elders who didn't like you two dating?"

He nodded.

"And they showed her a possible child with you for what reason?"

"Long story," Phoebe and Piper said.

"One I still don't fully know. Or get," Leo said.

The back door opened.

"Chris? That you?" Piper called.

"Yeah."

He came into the conservatory, arms folded across his chest. "You told them?"

Piper nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? I mean, once we knew you were Piper and Leo's," Paige asked.

Chris chewed on his lower lip, eyes filing with tears. "I didn't know how to."

"Could've started with 'by the way, I'm a twin' or 'hey, I have a sister,'" Paige said.

Chris shook his head. "You don't understand…"

"Understand what? Chris, you told us Wyatt's in danger of being the ruler of all evil. You told us you're…you. How could telling us you have a sister have changed anything? What, Leo wouldn't have gotten the right sperm out?"

Leo's face reddened. "Phoebe!"

"What?"

"Could we please not discuss the whole conception thing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"I couldn't tell you guys. I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

"Is it because of future consequences?" Piper asked quietly.

Chris looked away. "No."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said softly, blinking back tears.

Paige stood and plucked Wyatt from Piper's arms. "Let's leave this one to the grownups, kiddo."

"Yeah, wait for me," Phoebe said.

The pair headed upstairs with Wyatt, leaving Chris with his parents.

"Chris…"

He turned away from them, hugging himself.

"Chris, talk to us."

"Is she in the future with Wyatt? Is that why you're upset?" Piper asked. "Is she evil too?"

Chris spun around. "No. No, she's not evil. She's never anything but good. She was never anything but good."

"Was?" Piper echoed weakly. Tears filled her eyes. "Did-did you say was?"

Chris shook his head, realizing what he'd said. "I can't…please…please don't make me say it…"

"Chris, what happens to your sister?" Piper asked, her hands cradling her stomach.

"She dies, okay? She dies."

Piper held her stomach tighter. Leo knelt beside her for a moment and whispered in her ear, "We won't let it happen. We'll stop it."

He stood and crossed to Chris. He touched his son's shoulder but Chris jerked away.

"Chris…"

"No! I tried to stop it. I tried to and I couldn't. So I came back to save both of them."

"Because if she doesn't die, then Wyatt doesn't turn evil?"

Chris hesitated and nodded. Leo grabbed his shoulder again, this time turning Chris to him. Chris didn't pull away, but let his head fall to Leo's shoulder as his tears turned to sobs.


	4. Protection

_Flash-forward_

"Kids, upstairs now!" Piper shouted.

Lina and Chris grabbed Wyatt's extended hands and the trio orbed out of the conservatory. The twins could orb, but felt safer holding onto their brother or a parent or aunt when they orbed.

Piper kept one eye on her children until the orb lights glittered. She focused all of her attention on the demons. Paige orbed in and quickly out again when she saw the demon. She reappeared at Piper's side.

"Any clue who this is?"

A fireball spiraled towards them. The sisters dove to the ground.

"Don't know, don't care," Piper sighed.

"Where're the kids?"

"Upstairs."

Paige glanced around. "Got a vanquishing spell?"

"Nope. Just waiting for the kids to leave so I could blow him up when you showed up."

"Oh, good."

"Grab the next fireball, will ya?"

She nodded and the women leapt to their feet. The demon hurled a ball at Piper.

"Fireball!" Paige shouted. The ball appeared in her hand. She threw it back at the demon and wasn't surprised when he easily deflected it. Piper used the distraction of it to send a blast his way. In the traditional poof of fire and smoke, he disappeared.

"Thanks," Piper said.

"Back at ya…Where's Phoebe?"

"Oh she's with Coop somewhere."

Paige smiled. "They really are obnoxiously cute sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

"And where's Leo?"

"Teaching at the school. Where's Henry?"

"Work meeting."

Piper nodded and headed up the stairs.

The children were in Wyatt's bedroom. Piper smiled to see Wyatt's force-field up protecting the twins.

"You all okay?"

They nodded and Wyatt lowered the force-field.

"Is you okay, Mommy?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Auntie Paige showed up and helped me."

"When I'm bigger, I'm a-help you beat all the demons in the whole wide world," Wyatt announced.

Piper smiled and ruffled his blonde hair. "First you just concentrate on being a kid, okay?"

He nodded.

Chris and Lina seemed to quickly forget the demon attack. They hugged Paige and ran off to their own room across the hall. Piper knelt down to Wyatt's level. She couldn't believe he was already six.

"Thanks for being such a good helper, big guy."

He shrugged. "I didn't do nothin'. I just came upstairs."

"Yeah but you took the twins with you and you knew to use your force-field to protect them too. That's very good, honey."

Wyatt smiled. "Can I tell Dad 'bout it when he comes home?"

"Of course."

He leaned forward and hugged her. "Promise you're okay, Mommy?"

Piper nodded. "I'm fine. I promise."


	5. Tell Me Her Name

Chris sat in the kitchen, staring at the table.

"Chris?" a sleepy voice asked. The voice emerged from the shadows. Phoebe.

"Hi," he said.

"What're you doing up?"

He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Just woke up and felt a little thirsty," she said, staggering towards the cabinet and finding two cups. She yawned and poured two glasses of water, setting one before Chris and sitting across from him.

"Thanks."

"You feeling okay?"

"About what?"

Phoebe shrugged. "You were pretty upset earlier. Feeling any better?"

Chris shook his head.

"Look, I know you don't like talking about the future but as your aunt, if you wanna talk, I'm here."

A small half-smile crossed his lips. "Thanks, Aunt Phoebe."

She nodded, frowning. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. I just get that whole incredibly sad and mourning feeling from you. So whatever or whoever it is that you're thinking about, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Me too."

Phoebe reached across the table and squeezed his hand. Her eyes closed as the premonition hit.

_A demon hurled the girl across the room. She hit the wall and slumped to the ground. A young Chris hurled a vial at him, vanquishing him in an instant. A blonde boy who appeared slightly older than Chris ran to the girl's side. Holding his hands over her, he let the healing golden glow flow from his hands. She sat up, rubbing her head._

"_Thanks, Wy," she said._

"_You okay?" Chris asked._

_She nodded._

Chris jerked his hand back and orbed out before Phoebe could ask questions.

* * *

"Wait, your premonitions usually about things that have already happened?" Paige asked.

"Yes. But even though it's already happened for Chris, it hasn't happened in our time. So Phoebe's premonition, technically, is of a future event," Leo said.

"You think that's the event he tried to stop?" Piper asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "Couldn't have been. Wyatt healed her, so she was fine."

* * *

"So what do we got?"

"We got nothin'. Demon. Kills witches and innocents."

"Great. That narrows it down," Piper muttered. She winced.

"You okay?" Leo asked, instantly at her side to help her into a chair.

"Fine. Just another kidney shot from one of the babies."

Leo gave a little smile. "I still can't believe we have a daughter too."

"For a while, anyway," Piper said.

"Don't think about that. Chris came back for a reason. To save her and Wyatt. We'll make sure that happens. Our children will be fine."

"I hope you're right."

Leo hesitated and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Piper stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, leaning towards him. She smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

Chris stood in the doorway, watching his parents before clearing his throat, making his presence known.

"Chris, hey."

"What's the verdict? You figure out which demon's behind the attacks?"

"No," Piper said with a sigh.

"Mom, why don't you go lay down and rest?"

"Because I'm fine."

Leo frowned. "Honey, I think Chris might be right. Why don't you go lie down? Just for a little bit."

She rolled her eyes but stood up. "You both are way too overprotective."

Piper leaned down and kissed Leo's cheek. She hugged Chris as she passed him. "Don't worry so much," she said.

Chris nodded and watched her head up the staircase. Leo studied his son's expression.

"You worried about her or someone else?"

Chris didn't answer.

"No consequence question," Leo said. "What's her name?"

Chris looked at him for a moment.

"What? We know your name. Chris is your name, right?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so what's hers?"

"Melinda. We call her Lina."

"Melina and we call her Lina?"

Chris shook his head, a small grin crossing his face. "Wyatt couldn't pronounce Melinda and so he just called her Lina and it caught on."

Leo smiled. "Lina. My daughter, Lina. And my sons, Chris and Wyatt."

Chris nodded slowly. "Yep."

"She hate me too?"

Chris shook his head. "No. No, she doesn't."

Leo nodded. "There any way I can get you to not hate me?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Chris, please. I'm your father. I want to be a good father."

"It's not a matter of being a good father."

"Then what is it a matter of?"

"You figure it out," he said and orbed out.


	6. Reasons

**Note: **Thanks for all the reviews so far. I'm glad people seem to like this story! Just a little warning, the next few chapters are quite sad, but I promise it will get cheerier. Enjoy!

* * *

Leo stood on the bridge, staring down at the city. He took a deep breath and tried to slow the thousand questions running through his mind, questions he wanted to demand Chris answer. Where's Lina? What happens to her? What does she have to do with Wyatt turning evil? Was he there for her in the future?

Leo's thoughts were interrupted by Chris orbing in.

"Thought I'd find you here," he said.

Leo suppressed his smile. "You were looking for me? Is everything okay?"

"Something has to be wrong for me to talk to you?"

"No, not at all. That's just how it's sort of been since you came."

Chris nodded. "I wanted to come tell you something. I don't know if I should, but…okay, the event that turns Wyatt happens when he's nineteen."

"Some coming-of-age thing?"

Chris shook his head.

Leo nodded. "Thanks."

Chris shrugged and orbed out.

* * *

"Good. So we have seventeen years to figure out why and how he turns evil," Phoebe said.

Paige shook her head. "That doesn't make sense. Seventeen years Wyatt will be nineteen."

"So?"

"So, if he's a good kid up until then…how many Rulers of Evil live good lives for nineteen years before just becoming evil?"

Leo frowned. "Could be some spell or a hex, maybe."

"What about possession?" Phoebe asked.

"No, no…Chris is smart," Paige said.

"Yeah…so?"

"So, if it was any of those things, Chris would've figured out a way to reverse it or break it or undo it or whatever."

* * *

Chris orbed into the conservatory. "Someone called?"

Paige nodded. "Chris, come sit."

He took the seat by Phoebe and waited for the onslaught of questions.

"We want to talk to you."

"Fine. Where's Mom?"

"She's having lunch with Dad—our dad, your grandfather."

"Okay…what do you want to talk about?"

"Your sister."

Chris shook his head. "I've told you everything I can tell you."

"Everything you can or everything you're willing to?" Leo asked.

Chris ignored his father's question and stood up to leave.

"Do you hate me because I'm not there for you or because I'm not there for her?"

Chris turned to Leo. "I don't hate you. I hate that you didn't…nevermind."

Leo jumped in front of him. "Chris, you can't do this. You can't just hate me for some horrible thing I do in the future and then not tell me what it is so I can make sure to not do it."

"Did that make any sense to you?" Paige mumbled to Phoebe. She shook her head.

"Look, the only consequence of not telling me is that I'll end up doing whatever it is that makes you hate me."

"Leo, you really don't want me to tell you."

"Yes, I do."

Chris's eyes filled with tears. "Don't…"

"Chris, please. Just tell me what I do that's so awful that my own son hates me."

Leo reached out to put a hand on Chris's arm. Chris jerked away. "You let her die."

Chris orbed out as Leo collapsed to the ground in tears.


	7. Dad's Busy

_Flash-forward_

"Dad, I need to talk to you," Lina said.

Leo sighed, shuffling through stacks of books and papers. "Lina, I have a lot of work to do. We'll talk at home."

Lina shifted her messenger bag to the other shoulder. "Dad…"

"Lina, I told you. Later. At home. Right now I have to take care of things here."

She nodded. Leo hadn't seen the bags under her eyes or paleness of her skin. Chris had waited for her in the hallway and immediately took her arm to help steady her.

"What'd he say?"

"He said we'll talk later on at home."

"He's never home."

Lina shrugged.

"Did you tell him anything?"

"I didn't have a chance to. He's busy."

Chris shook his head. "You okay?"

Lina nodded. "Sure."

Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "It'll be okay."

He held onto her and orbed them home.

* * *

Phoebe knelt beside Leo and pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, Leo. It's okay."

"It's my fault. She dies and it's my fault," he cried.

Paige looked at Phoebe. "I'm going to talk to him."

Phoebe nodded and Paige orbed out.

Leo shook with sobs. Phoebe ran a hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him. She could feel his pain and forced back the tears stinging her eyes.

"Leo, you can change it. We'll find out what happens to her and you'll change it. It's okay. It'll be okay."

* * *

Paige found Chris in the park.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her. Tears streamed his face. "It was the truth. He asked; I told him. End of story."

"Far from end of story. What the hell do you mean he let it happen?"

Chris shook his head.

"Chris, your father is unglued and hysterical so you've got three seconds to spill it."

Chris sighed and sat on a bench. Paige sat beside him.

"Chris, you said you want to save her. We can't help you if we don't know—"

"You have no idea how hard it is to even think about it."

Paige waited for him to continue.

"I just…We tried to tell him. He didn't have time. Couldn't be bothered…"

"Tried to tell him what, Chris?"

"That something was wrong with her."


	8. Help Her

_Flash-forward_

"Did Dad heal her?" Wyatt asked.

Chris shook his head. Lina leaned on his arm for support. He orbed her upstairs and helped her to bed.

"I'm gonna go talk to Wyatt. You need anything?"

She shook her head. "Just…tired. Something's not right…"

Chris sighed. "You just sleep, okay? Wyatt and I will figure this out. You're going to be fine."

He closed the door quietly and orbed back downstairs to Wyatt.

"Why didn't Dad heal her?"

"He's busy."

"Too busy to heal her?" Wyatt asked, wide-eyed.

"He didn't know she was sick. Before she could say anything, he said he'll talk to her at home."

Wyatt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wy, she's getting worse. Her powers aren't working right."

"Maybe it's magical."

"We checked the Book this morning."

The older boy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know, I know."

"Wait, what if we heal her?"

"How? You tried already, Chris."

"Yeah, by myself."

"You're her twin. If you couldn't do it—"

"But if we both try, you and me together. Combined with her healing abilities, it might be enough. We all know I can't heal big stuff anyway."

Wyatt nodded slowly. "Worth a shot."

They orbed to Lina's room. She was fast asleep. Wyatt brushed her hair out of her face and frowned, touching her cheek and forehead with the back of his hand.

"Come on," Chris said, holding a hand out.

Wyatt took Chris's hand and each held a hand over Lina's sleeping form. Their healing yellow glows drifted down to her and stopped. After a few moments, they dropped their hands. Wyatt reached down and felt her pulse.

"Go get Dad. Tell him Lina's sick and needs him here now," Wyatt said.

Chris nodded and orbed to Leo's office.

"Dad, Dad, it's Lina."

Leo looked up from his papers. "What? Is she okay?"

"No, she's…sick."

"Sick? Sick how?"

"I don't know! She's all clammy and she's really tired and weak and—"

"And she's probably had a long day and just needs to sleep a while."

"Dad, no. You don't understand. She's sick."

"She have a fever?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know."

"Okay, well, I'll heal her when I get home."

"Dad—"

"Chris, I have to get this done. The sooner you let me finish, the sooner I'll be home."

"Dad, I'm telling you. We need you home now."

Leo sighed. "Christopher, it sounds to me like Lina has the flu."

"You saw her like an hour ago! Did she look like she had the flu?"

"She looked fine. Which just makes me think that she's fine now. Let her sleep and I'll take care of her when I get home."

"Dad, this can't wait. Your daughter can't wait."

"Look, go get your Aunt Paige. She should be able to at least help her feel a little better until I get there."

Chris shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but Chris orbed out.

* * *

"So I take it I didn't help her either?"

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't. You're like me and Wyatt. You're half-Whitelighter, not full. Dad's full Whitelighter. He would've been able to heal her. He'd have at least given her a chance."

Paige frowned. "So she died because she got sick and Leo didn't heal her?"

Chris nodded.

"Chris, Whitelighters can't always heal physical illness. You know that."

"Yeah and I also know Elders could've helped her."


	9. Can't Be Right

**Note: **Thanks, first off, for all the positive reviews and feedback. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying it. Just wanted to let everyone know that these next couple chapters deal with what exactly happened to Lina and Leo's guilt over it.

_

* * *

Flash-forward_

"Well?"

"He said he'll heal her when he gets home."

"I just wish we knew what was wrong. You two encountered any demons lately?"

Chris shook his head. "Wait, what about when she came home a few days ago? When she skipped out on the tutoring?"

"That is when she started feeling sick."

Wyatt leaned down and shook her shoulder gently. "Lina, Lina, wake up."

She opened her eyes. Wyatt helped her sit up. Chris took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"What? Is Dad home?"

Wyatt shook his head. "Lina, you remember the other day when you skipped tutoring?"

She nodded.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Demon, I think."

"What?"

"A demon. Bad guys who've tried to kill us since before we were born," Chris said.

Lina smiled at his sarcasm.

"Why do you just think it was a demon? Aren't you sure?"

Lina shook her head. "Had this weird mark on his arm…tattoo-type thing…seemed human, but he shimmered out."

"You were attacked by a demon or something that can shimmer and you didn't tell me?" Chris asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't want to worry you…Thought I was okay…"

"You'll be fine, Lina. I promise you, I'll fix this. I'll find a way to fix this," Chris said.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "Wait, you said he had a mark?"

She nodded.

"You remember what it looks like?"

"Red…kind of...a bird maybe..."

"Wait here."

Wyatt orbed out. Chris and Lina looked at one another.

"What?" they asked, then laughed.

"You feeling a little better since you slept?"

She shrugged. Chris noticed she was sweating and felt her forehead. His hand tingled from the fever burning her head.

Wyatt orbed back in with the Book of Shadows. He held it open to Lina. "Is this the mark of the demon that attacked you? The tattoo thing?"

She leaned forward and studied it. "Yeah. Why? What is it?"

Wyatt paled. "Did he touch you?"

"What?"

"Did he touch you?"

"Yeah…punched me in the back...pinned to the wall for a minute…twisted around and kicked him…he shimmered..."

Wyatt's face filled with panic. "Stay here. Don't go anywhere."

Wyatt orbed back to the school, leaving the book on Lina's desk.

"Dad!"

"Wyatt, your dad's at a meeting with the Elders."

"Aunt Paige! Aunt Paige, I need him. Quick."

She shook her head. "Wyatt, there's no way to get in touch with him up there other than calling."

"Dad! Dad we need you down here now!" Wyatt shouted, staring up at the ceiling.

Paige put a hand on his arm. "Wyatt, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"It's Lina."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's with Chris at the manor. Come on."

Wyatt grabbed her wrist and orbed them both back, not giving her the chance to say no.

Paige took one look at her niece and knelt down to heal her. She couldn't. "Wyatt, hold my hand. Chris, hold Lina's."

The trio held hands over Lina. Nothing happened.

"I don't understand this. What happened?"

"A Phoenix. A day or so ago."

"Phoenix?"

Wyatt pointed with a shaky hand at the Book of Shadows.

Paige quickly scanned the page and then looked up at her nephews and niece.

"Well?"

"You're sure he touched her?"

Chris and Wyatt nodded.

"The Book's wrong though, right? That's not it, right?" Wyatt asked.

Paige's eyes filled with tears.

"Aunt Paige, tell me the Book is wrong. Tell me there's more that's not written!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll wait for Leo to get out of the meeting and bring him down here."

Paige orbed out.

"What'd the Book say?" Chris asked, his heart already aching.

Wyatt didn't answer. Chris stood up and went to the Book. He shook his head.

"No. No, this can't be right."

"Aunt Paige—"

"No! Aunt Paige is wrong! That's not it. That's not…that's not all. There's more. There has to be more." Chris began flipping through the rest of the Book of Shadows. He stopped when Lina let out a groan.

"Lina? Lina, you okay?" Wyatt asked, stroking her hair.

"Wy…Wy, where's Dad?"

Wyatt blinked back tears. "He's coming. He's on his way. Just hang on, okay?"

"Chris…"

"Right here, sis. It's okay. You'll be fine. Dad can fix this."

A figure shimmered in. Wyatt had his back to the intruder and was instantly thrown back against the wall. He lay unconscious on the floor. Before Chris could do anything, he was thrown back against the opposite wall. He struggled to stay conscious as his head hit the floor. The last thing he saw was the flash of the knife and a red tattoo.

* * *

Wyatt opened his eyes when he heard Chris's cries. Lina's side was covered in blood. He crawled over. 

"The Phoenix, the Phoenix came back. He…Wyatt…"

"It's okay. It's okay, let me try," he said, knowing his healing powers were more extensive than his younger brother's. His healing glow traveled to her side and stopped.

She shook her head slightly. "Hurts…"

Chris held his twin's hand tightly, tears running down. "It's okay, Lina. Just hang on a little bit longer."

Wyatt jumped up and grabbed a notebook from the desk. He scribbled for a few minutes and then stopped.

"Let this magic be undone,

Let our sister's battle be won.

Though the Phoenix touched her then

Heal her and make her well again."

The boys stared at her. Nothing happened.

"You feel any better?" Chris asked hopefully.

Lina shook her head slightly.

Wyatt wrote a few more notes down.

"Powers that be, hear our call

Heal our sister once and for all."

Lina shook her head. "Wyatt…"

He knelt down. "Lina, just a few more minutes."

"Wyatt, over here a minute," Chris said, standing up.

Wyatt joined Chris at the foot of the bed. "What?"

"The Book can't be right. It can't. It says there's nothing…it says…it says she's…"

Wyatt brushed away his own tears. "I know what it says. I'm not gonna let that happen, Chris."

They turned their attentions back to their sister. Lina lay on the bed, half-conscious.

"No, no, no, Lina! Lina, fight it. Stay awake, Lina."

She groaned, mumbling incoherently. Wyatt returned to the Book. He began flipping through it, mumbling spells and chants. Chris grabbed a hooded sweatshirt off the end of the bed and pressed it to her side. He sat on the bed and maneuvered behind his twin, propping her up.

"Lina, you gotta stay awake. Stay awake, okay?"

She leaned against Chris's chest and held his hand weakly. "Daddy…"

"Dad's coming. He's coming."

She mumbled something Chris couldn't make out. He stroked her hair the way their mother used to when they were sick.

"Please, Lina, just hang on."

Chris cried out when she went limp in his arms. Wyatt turned back, stopping his endless chants and dropped the Book.

"No! No, no, no! Lina! Lina, open your eyes!"

Wyatt leaned down and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. They didn't hear Paige return.

"Oh God…"

Chris looked up at his aunt. "Where's Dad?"

"Right here," Leo said, orbing in. "Where…oh my God."

Leo nudged Wyatt out of the way and leaned over Lina's body. He held his hands over her. Again, nothing happened.

"Fix it! Dad, do something!"

Leo felt for her pulse and looked up at his sons. The guilty tears said everything. "It's too late."

"No! No, it's not!" Wyatt shouted.

Paige wiped at her tears. She took Chris's hand. "Come on, honey. Come downstairs."

Chris nodded, instantly numb from his father's words. She orbed them downstairs, leaving Wyatt and Leo alone.

Wyatt dropped to the floor and began flipping through the Book, casting every spell he thought might reverse the attack or bring his sister back.

"Wyatt, stop it," Leo said through his tears.

"No! No, I'm going to save her! I won't let her die. She can't die. I won't let her," he babbled.

Leo took a step towards his son. "Wyatt, she's gone. I'm sorry."

"No!"

"She's dead, Wy. We can't fix that."

Wyatt flung the Book of Shadows across the room. "No!"

Leo reached for Wyatt's hand. Wyatt lifted his arms and shoved Leo backwards into the wall. Before he could get up, Wyatt had orbed out with Lina's body.


	10. What Happened to Wyatt

"After Lina died, Wyatt snapped. He became obsessed with reversing it, changing it. He killed every Phoenix he could find. That's why Bianca and her family hid their marks. When good magic couldn't bring her back, he turned to dark magic."

"And the demons were waiting with promises that they could help?"

Chris nodded. "Even dark magic couldn't undo it. So Wyatt became the ruler of all evil. Said if he couldn't stop bad things from happening, he'd control who they happened to. Killed anyone who went against him. Set down laws forbidding the use of magic by just about anyone without his permission."

"Why would you come back now though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the attack and everything doesn't happen until Wyatt's nineteen. Why come back now when he's still just a toddler and you're not even born?"

"You know what? I don't know. I cast the spell to come back to where I'd be able to fix this, to save my family. It brought me back here."

Paige nodded slowly. "Chris, you have to tell Leo."

* * *

Piper returned home to find Leo still distraught. He and Phoebe hadn't moved from the floor. Panic washed over her when she heard Leo's cries. It calmed her only slightly to see Phoebe wasn't in tears.

"What's going on? What happened?"

Phoebe glanced up at her older sister. "Chris told us more."

Piper dropped to her knees beside them. "Leo? Honey, what did he say?"

Leo pulled away from Phoebe to look at Piper. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

He orbed out.

Piper looked at Phoebe. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Chris told us what his problem with Leo is."

"Okay, well, what is it?"

Phoebe hesitated.

"Pheebs, I'm pregnant and stressed out and just came home to find my husband crying harder than I've ever seen. Please just tell me what it is."

"Chris blames Leo for your daughter dying."

"What? That's ridiculous. Leo would never harm his children."

Phoebe nodded. "I know, but Leo kept asking him why he hates him and finally Chris just said that Leo let her die."

* * *

Paige and Chris orbed back to the manor. Phoebe hugged them both tightly. It was clear each had been crying. Piper sat on the sofa, her arms folded protectively over her stomach.

"Mom…"

"What happened?"

"Mom, please…"

"What happened?"

"Piper, maybe you should—"

"No. Do not tell me to do anything, any of you. Just tell me why you blame Leo for whatever happens and where he went."

"He left?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded. "Yeah. He was sobbing and told me he's sorry and he left. So if anyone has any clue what the hell is going on—ow!"

"What? You okay? Are you all right?"

"Fine. Kidney shot. Was that you or your sister?"

Chris gave a small smile. "Probably her. She hates when you get upset or stressed out."

Piper sighed. "Does she have a name?"

"Lina. Melinda, actually, but Wyatt couldn't pronounce it so he called her Lina and it stuck."

"What's her middle name?"

"What?"

"Middle name. Spill it."

"Prudence."

Piper smiled. "Good. That's a good name. Now where is Leo? And how could it possibly be his fault if she dies?"

Chris sighed and looked up at the ceiling. With a deep breath, he began to recount what he'd told Paige.


	11. A Strange Meeting

Leo stood on the edge of the bridge and looked down, the spell in his hand. The spell to give him back his mortality.

"Leo, don't," a voice said.

He turned. "Prue?"

Blue lights swirled before him and Prue appeared. "Long time, no see."

Leo gave a half-smile. "Yeah, it's been a while. How are you…"

"Long story. I can't explain. Look, Leo, I know what you're thinking but you can't. You can change what happened."

"I let my own daughter die."

"No, you don't," Prue said. "Leo, I can't tell you much, but I promise you that you can change it."

Leo shook his head and opened his mouth to begin the spell. Tears clouded his eyes, dripping onto the paper.

"Dad, please," she said.

Leo looked up. Prue shifted forms and became a teenaged girl. "Prue, what—"

"I glamoured to look like Aunt Prue because I knew you'd listen to her. Or thought you'd listen to her."

"Who are you?" he asked, his heart not daring to hope.

She smiled. "Dad, you know who I am. The Powers let me come see you but only for a minute. I know what you're thinking, but you can change it. All of it."

"How?"

"You can save us all, Daddy—me, Chris, Wyatt…even Mom."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Yes you do."

The girl reached a hand out and took the spell from his shaking hand. "I have to go."

Leo reached a hand out. "Lina?"

She nodded. "I love you, Daddy."

Leo smiled through his tears. "I love you, Lina."

Lina grinned and stepped forward, hugging Leo tightly. He ran a hand over her dark brown hair.

She faded out and Leo's arms fell around his own torso.


	12. To Save Us All

Leo orbed back to the manor. Piper and Chris sat on the sofa, Piper's tears covering her cheeks. Paige and Phoebe stood watching them.

"Leo!" Paige said when she saw him.

He went to Chris and Piper, holding his arms out to both of them. "I saw her."

"What?"

"Who?"

"Lina. I saw her. I know how to fix it. I know what I'm supposed to do."

Chris shook his head. "You saw…how?"

"The Powers let her come to me for a few minutes."

"What?"

"She glamoured to me as Prue but then showed herself."

Chris frowned, shaking his head.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "She appeared as Prue?"

"She said she knew I'd listen to Prue."

Paige shook her head. "Why would she choose to appear as someone who's dead?"

"More importantly, why Prue?" Phoebe asked. "Leo, you listen to Piper a lot more than you listened to Prue."

"That wasn't her. That wasn't Lina," Chris said.

Leo shook his head. "I know what I saw. I saw her. I saw Lina."

"Sweetie, just calm down. You said you know what you need to do. So what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

Leo kissed Piper's forehead. "I'm going to fix this family. All of us."

He hugged Piper, then turned to Phoebe and Paige. He hugged each of them.

"I'll fix this. Everything will be fine. I'll fix it."

Chris folded his arms over his chest. "I don't—"

Leo put his hands on Chris's shoulders. "Don't worry so much. I'm going to fix this."

With that, Leo orbed out.


	13. Not Her, Not This

"Chris, maybe it was Lina. I mean, the Elders have broken rules before or bended them," Paige said.

Chris sighed and continued flipping through the Book of Shadows. "Why would she have to glamour?"

"She thought Leo would listen—"

"No, she didn't. Mom, I'm telling you, that wasn't Lina."

Piper began to pace, one hand on her lower back.

"Piper, how about you go lie down?" Phoebe asked.

"Not till I know what's going on."

"Mom, she's right. Please? At least until we know what's going on," Chris said.

Piper sighed. "Fine. But let me know the second you guys know anything."

Chris nodded. Paige turned and helped her from the attic.

"So what are you looking for?"

"Do you know if a spirit continues to gain powers after death?"

"Not that I've ever heard of."

"We have to find Dad."

"Why? Where is he? What's he going to do?"

"I don't know but whoever he talked to, it wasn't Lina. Lina couldn't glamour. Side-effect of being a twin, some of the powers we inherited were divided. She could heal way better than I could but she couldn't glamour."

"So she couldn't have appeared as Prue."

"Not unless she gained powers after she died."

Chris closed his eyes, trying to sense Leo. He opened his eyes after a minute. "We have to hurry. Come on."

Phoebe crossed the room and took her nephew's hand. They orbed out, ending up on the bridge.

* * *

Leo stood on the bridge holding a piece of paper. He was mumbling to himself. Chris let go of Phoebe's hand.

"Paper," Chris said. The paper orbed from Leo's hand to Chris's.

Leo turned around. "Chris! What are you doing here?"

Chris looked down at the paper in his hand. "A spell to relinquish your powers? What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you. It's the only way."

"No, it's not. That wasn't Lina who appeared to you."

"What?"

"Look, I don't know who it was, but it wasn't Lina. She can't glamour."

Leo's eyes welled with tears. "It was her. I saw my daughter."

"No, you didn't. Come on, just come back to the manor and we'll talk there. Please?"

"You're too late," a voice said. "He already said the spell. His powers are gone."

A girl appeared a few feet in front of Phoebe.

Phoebe swung her leg up, kicking the girl's lower back. She turned. Phoebe began hand-to-hand fighting.

"Chris, little help please!"

Chris watched the pair for an instant. "Phoebe, duck!"

As Phoebe hit the ground, Chris hurled a wave of energy at her. The girl screamed as the flames consumed her, leaving a pile of ashes. Chris and Phoebe returned their attentions to Leo. His previously strained tears now freely flowed.

"That…that was her. That was…"

Chris shook his head. "That wasn't Lina. I'm sorry, but it wasn't."

Leo turned his back to Chris and Phoebe. He stared over the edge of the bridge.

"Don't!" Phoebe said.

"Chris, Phoebe, go home."

Chris and Phoebe stared at one another.

"Leo, sweetie, just come back to the manor and talk to us."

"Talking won't change. I can't…I can't do this."

Chris's eyes filled with tears. Phoebe stepped forward, but Chris put a hand on her arm. "Let me," he said.

He stepped forward. "Leo, please…just come back to the manor."

Leo glanced over his shoulder. "I have to save you. All three of you."

"Not like this," Chris said quietly. "Please, not like this."

Leo noted the tears in his son's eyes.

"Please, Dad…"

Leo stepped slowly towards Chris and Phoebe. Chris's tears spilled out as Leo pulled him into a hug.


	14. Prophecy

**Note: **Okay, these next couple of chapters lighten up a bit but (as always) there's more drama around the corner. Oh, and the rating was upped because someone has a bit of a language problem.

* * *

Phoebe lit the candle. "Chris, the paper?" 

Chris handed over the paper he'd taken from Leo.

"Guiding spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be," she said. Taking a breath, she held the paper over the candle's flame. "There. Should be reversed."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, honey," Piper said, rubbing his back. She'd recounted to him what Chris had revealed. "We know now, so now you'll be more aware and be able to prevent it and heal her."

Leo nodded, not looking fully convinced.

"Wait, how would a demon know to claim to be Lina?" Phoebe asked.

Piper hesitated. "Did she say she was Lina or agree when you said she was Lina?"

Leo tried to think. "Neither. She called me Dad so I assumed…do you have any other sisters?"

Chris shook his head. "Just Lina."

"Then how did the demon know to call him Dad?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably read the prophecy," Paige said as she came down the stairs.

"What? What prophecy?"

"I've been looking through some books I found at magic school. Figured maybe we'd missed something."

"And?"

"And check this out," she said, beginning to read. "The twice-blessed will be followed once by two—"

"That just says Wyatt has siblings that are twins. How'd the demon know one's a girl?"

"Let me finish. 'The two twice-blessed as the older be, shall divide the powers between. Three of two, one sister, two brothers, and the power of three shall set them free.'"

"Three of two?" Leo asked.

Paige nodded. "Yep. Three being Chris, Wyatt, and Lina. Two being you and Piper. Three of two."

Leo nodded. "And she knew Chris came back alone so I wouldn't know what Lina looked like."

"Gotta say though, she definitely looked like a Halliwell," Phoebe said. "I can understand why Leo figured she had to be Lina."

Chris shook his head. "Well, for reference, Lina looks like a Wyatt, not a Halliwell."

"What?"

"She looks like Dad's family. Blonde."

"But you're twins?" Paige asked.

"Fraternal."

"Interesting."

Leo stood up. "I need something to drink."

He went to the kitchen. Chris hesitated.

"Go. He's waiting for you," Phoebe said.

Chris sighed and followed his father. "Dad?"

"She looks like my family?"

Chris nodded. "Actually, you've always said she looks like Aunt Susan," he said softly.

Leo gave a small smile, tears in his eyes. "She looks like Susan?"

Chris shrugged. "That's what you always said."

"Chris! Leo! Get in here now!" Piper shouted.

They ran to the living room. A young girl stood in the living room, one hand resting on her hip. Chris's jaw dropped. The girl wore tight black leather pants and a matching corset. Black eyeliner edged her shadowed eyes.

"Lina? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

"Chris!"

"Wait, this is Lina?"

She turned her gaze and gave a sweet smile to Leo. "Hey, Daddy."


	15. Lina?

Leo's eyes went from shocked to enraged. "Young lady, what the hell do you think you're wearing?"

Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh get off my back already."

"Don't talk to your father that way," Piper said.

Lina turned around, emerald eyes widening in disbelief. "Wha—Mom?"

Lina looked from Chris to Piper and back.

"Okay, what the hell is going on, Chris? Where are we?"

"The manor. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what? I always dress like this."

Piper's eyes widened. "Like hell you do!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Okay, how about we all just calm down, okay?" Paige asked.

Phoebe stood up, eyes wide. "Yeah, um…Lina? Honey, how about you come upstairs with me and we see if we can find something that won't give your dad a heart attack?"

Lina smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Pheebs. I always loved borrowing your clothes."

Phoebe nodded and led Lina upstairs.

"You wanna explain that?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I must've missed the part of the explanation where my daughter dresses like…like…that!"

"Just calm down, okay? My world, she didn't. She dressed normal. More like Mom."

Phoebe and Lina returned. She'd put on a blue zip-up hoodie over the corset.

"There. Happy?" she asked Leo.

He crossed the room and grabbed the zipper, yanking it up. "Yes. Thank you."

She rolled her eyes and undid the zipper halfway. Leo started forward, only to be stopped by Piper. "Could we fight about the clothing later, please?"

Chris frowned. "Lina, how old are you?"

"Two minutes younger than you, dumb ass."

"Don't call your brother names," Piper said.

"Humor me," Chris said.

She sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Twenty-two. Any more stupid questions?"

"What happened right before you got here?"

"Wyatt was walking me home, as usual. Some psychotic jerk-off grabbed me. Wyatt started casting a spell and next thing I knew, I was here. By the way, where the hell is here?"

"It's a long story."

"Short version."

"We're at the manor."

Lina rolled her eyes again. "Fine. When are we?"

"Well, um, Mom's pregnant with us."

"What? How…what did you do?"

"I was trying to…you know what, it's a long story."

"You already said that, asshole."

"Hey! Watch the mouth, young lady."

Chris sighed. "You guys think you could give us a minute?"

Leo and the sisters hesitated but nodded.

"We'll be up in the attic," Leo said.


	16. Attacked

Lina sat on the sofa staring at her twin. He'd told her everything. Why he'd come back, how he'd come back. Chris paused when he was finished.

"How did you end up here again?" he asked.

"Wyatt cast some spell and then...I don't know. I ended up here."

"Did you hear the spell Wyatt was casting?"

"Duh. I'm not deaf."

Chris laughed. "You really are a bitch, you know that?"

"And you're an asshole, so we're even."

He stood up and went to the drawer of the hutch. He pulled out a pen and a notepad and tossed both to his sister. "Write it."

"That you're an asshole?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Very funny, no. The spell you heard Wyatt casting."

She sighed and began to write.

* * *

"Okay, so how is it possible that a twenty-two year old Lina is downstairs if she died at sixteen?" 

Phoebe sat on Aunt Pearl's old couch, her legs curled beneath her. She twisted, folding her arms over the back of the couch to face Leo and Paige.

"Well Chris told us what happens. My guess would be that Leo made sure to listen to his kids every time one of them needed something," she said.

"Only knowing Leo he probably goes completely overboard when it comes to Lina and absolutely shelters her from everything remotely possible," Paige said.

Piper nodded. "And she rebels in the only ways that she can. The clothes and the attitude."

"Okay, first off, I am standing right here," Leo said, his hands on his hips. "Second, if our daughter is dressing like that, it is not my fault. No way in hell would I let her out of the house like that."

"Oh and I would?" Piper asked.

"Time-out! The damn clothes really don't matter, okay? What matters is how and why Wyatt would send her back."

"We think we know," a pair of voices said.

The twins had orbed upstairs and stood staring at the group. Lina's arms were crossed defensively over her chest, but she'd changed into jeans and washed off the makeup. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Sorry for…everything," she mumbled.

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Piper said. She rose from her place beside Phoebe and hugged her daughter to her.

Lina smiled and looked at Phoebe. "I borrowed some jeans. I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is."

Leo stood with tears in his eyes.

Lina laughed when she saw his face. "Would you rather I go back downstairs and get the leather pants?"

Leo shook his head. "You look exactly—"

"Like Aunt Susan. I know. You've been telling me that since I was three years old."

"Aunt Susan?" Paige asked.

Phoebe shrugged.

"They have an Aunt Susan?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded, smiling. "My kid sister."

A blast erupted into the attic and a man stood before them dressed in black. He carried a crossbow.

"Darklighter!" Phoebe shouted. Paige orbed out.

"Chris, Lina, come on!" Leo shouted as he orbed out.

The man fired an arrow. Chris dove to the ground, narrowly escaping. Piper blasted him. "Stay the hell away from my son!"

Phoebe frowned. Piper's blasts could usually vanquish Darklighters. She ran for the box of crystals. The man glanced around the room and saw Lina standing near the Book of Shadows. He raised his bow only to have Piper blast him again.

"That does not mean go after my daughter!"

He didn't disappear. Instead, he hurled an energy ball at Lina.

"No!"

Lina was caught off-guard and slammed to the ground with a thud. Piper blasted the attacker. Phoebe dropped two crystals on the ground a few feet apart. Piper noticed and ran to the other side of the attic, distracting the man. Phoebe waited for him to turn around and placed two more crystals on the floor, caging him in.

Chris had crawled to Lina and began trying to heal her. "Dad!"

Leo orbed back in and rushed to the twins. "It's okay. What happened?"

"Energy ball."

"From a Darklighter?"

Piper nodded. Leo held his hands over Lina. She took a deep breath and sat up. "Where is he? Mom vanquish him?"

"No. Funny story, he doesn't vanquish. At least not from me blasting him."

Chris helped Lina to her feet. Lina saw the attacker caged in.

"Crossbow," she said calmly. The crossbow orbed to her.

Paige smiled. "Hey, look at that. She takes after me."

Lina flashed her a quick smile before turning back to the man. "Now, you stupid son of a bitch, you wanna tell me why the hell you're after me?"

"Lina, that's what Darklighters do. Go after—"

"He's not a Darklighter. Just some stupid ass poser. This is the same prick who tries to kill me in the future. The one who attacked me just before Wyatt sent me here."


	17. Who Hired You?

Leo studied the caged man. "Who are you?"

"My name is—"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Not your name. What are you?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Least now we know where Lina learns the eye-roll thing."

Phoebe nodded.

"I got an idea," Piper said, looking up from the Book of Shadows.

"Let's hear it," Phoebe said.

"Truth spell."

"A truth spell? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It'll make him talk."

"What about the rest of us?" Phoebe asked.

"Anybody have a better idea?"

Paige nodded. "Hang on."

She stepped up to the caged man. "Show us now the you that's real, show us what…lay beneath the seal."

The magic glowed in a brief swirl before washing over him. The man's arm glowed. A scarlet tattoo appeared on his arm. Lina took a step backwards, bumping against Chris. He put a protective hand on her shoulder and tugged her behind him.

"He's a Phoenix," Chris said.

"Like Bianca?"

"Bianca? Who the hell is Bianca?" Lina asked.

"My…fiancee. Sort of. Ex-fiancee. She's dead."

"And she was a Phoenix? You were gonna marry one of these bastards?"

Chris winced. "I didn't know she was one of them."

"What, you just missed the giant tattoo on her arm?"

"She hid it. I knew her mom was a Phoenix, but she told me her dad raised her. I didn't find out until...someone hired her and she nearly killed me."

"And yet you and Wy think I have bad taste?"

"Look if this is about that Jackson kid, I'm telling you, he was evil."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Chris, just because a guy likes me and is interested in me does not mean that he's evil."

"No but him only being interested because he wants to sleep with you usually does mean he's evil."

Lina rolled her eyes. "Oh please!"

"Could we get back to the task at hand please?" Piper asked.

"Who hired you?" Leo asked through gritted teeth.

The man grinned and took a step forward only to be blasted back by the crystals.

"Who hired you?"

"Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you," Piper said simply, arms folded over her chest.

"Ha! If I tell you, you'll kill me. If I don't tell you, you kill me and someone else will be sent to replace me."

"He's right," Phoebe said.

"Thank you."

Phoebe glared at him. "But I still like the whole killing him idea."

Piper thought for a moment. "Okay, you're right. Chris, Lina, you two go to the magic school. I'll call you once we're done."

Leo sighed and nodded. "And Wyatt's still with your dad. So it'll be just us four."

"Go to my office. If you see any Elders, just tell them I said I'll explain later. Wait in my office though," Paige said.

Chris nodded and took his sister by the hand.

Piper returned her attentions to the man in the cage. "Okay, talk."

"I was hired."

"We figured that part out already. Now tell us who."

"Or what? You kill me and—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Killing isn't the only thing we could do."

He raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe stepped towards the crystal cage. "See, we could just make living very, very painful."

"The Charmed Ones wouldn't do such a thing."

"Maybe not, but an angry father would," Leo said. He raised his hand in the air, lifting the hitman by the throat. "Last chance. Who hired you?"

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Jason Dean."


	18. What to Do

**Note: **Short chapter this time. Please let me know what you guys think of the story, especially what you think of Lina. Thanks!

* * *

Leo dropped the man back to the ground. Phoebe stood trembling in the middle of the attic, her eyes wide.

"That's not possible. This is not possible. Jason broke up with me. He didn't just break up with me. He broke up with me because he couldn't deal with the whole witch thing!"

"Calm down, sweetie," Piper said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Leo, move the crystals."

"What? He'll—"

"They're safe. Jason can't get her…there," she said, taking care not to name the location.

Leo kicked a crystal from its place, breaking the cage. The man stared in disbelief for an instant. That instant was all Piper needed to blast him.

"This can't be right."

"What are we gonna do now?"

Paige frowned. "Well, we're going to start by hunting down Jason Dean and—"

"And doing what? Punishing him for something he does in the future that he doesn't even know how to handle knowing is possible now?" Piper asked.

Leo went to the Book of Shadows, flipping quickly to the page about the Phoenix clan.

"Any chance that tells us how they're summoned or hired or whatever?" Piper asked.

Leo shook his head. "I'm going to talk to the Elders."

"What about future…"

"I'll just tell them that I need to know about Phoenixes."

Paige nodded. Leo saw the hesitation on Piper's face. He crossed the attic to her and kissed her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to her. Like you said, she's safe at the magic school."

"Still, I think the rest of us should go to the school. Let them know what's going on."

"I'll meet you there."

Leo orbed out.

"Piper, I am so sorry," Phoebe said.

"Pheebs, this isn't your fault."

"My ex-boyfriend put a hit on your daughter."

"Well, yeah, technically. But we're going to change that. We're going to save her. It'll be okay. It has to be okay."

"Let's go," Paige said.

The older Halliwells took her hands and the trio orbed to the school.


End file.
